Amor Perdido Sigue Siendo Amor
by May42
Summary: El tiempo se acaba... ella se esta llendo y el no puede hacer nada al respecto. El destino les dara otra oportunidad?  *One Shoot*


Hola!

Me voy a concentrar en hacer one shoot en vez de historias largas

-Es que duro demasiado dándole vuelta al final xP-

Espero les guste!

**SAKURA-**

Estoy aquí.

Mis parpados quieren cerrarse.

El cansancio me está ganando.

Pero no puedo dejar que pase!... si duermo ahora, es posible que no despierte.

Tengo que ser fuerte… tengo que luchar… hasta lograr verte.

No me voy!

No me voy de este mundo hasta que te vea!

Pero… date prisa.

**SHAORAN-**

Ni siquiera esperé a que el taxi se detuviera para salir disparado y correr dentro del hospital.

Subí escaleras y crucé pasillos.

Estaba sudando frio.

Aquel ramo de flores de cerezo que tenía para ella estaba ya bastante maltrecho.

-gracias a la corrida que di desde mi casa y la multitud en el tren-

Al fin llegué frente a la puerta correcta.

No dude un segundo para abrirla.

Lo primero que vi me rompió el corazón… se veía tan débil e indefensa.

Por qué a ella y no a mí?

**SAKURA-**

Lo vi entrar de repente por la puerta.

Quise decir algo pero nada salía de mi garganta.

Él se acercó a mí y se arrodillo junto a la cama.

Tomó mi mano y la besó con la respiración agitada.

-"sha…oran"

-"shh"-el me hizo callar-"no puedes esforzarte tanto"

Yo lo miré cansada… en serio estaba perdiendo fuerzas a cada segundo.

-"perdón por tardar todo ese tiempo… me fue muy difícil llegar aquí"

Yo le sonreí.

Miré las flores que tenía para mí.

Tan solo al ver su estado se notaba por lo que él había pasado.

-"shaoran"-él quiso hacerme callar de nuevo pero no se lo permití. Tenía demasiado que decirle y muy poco tiempo-"recuerdas cuando nos vimos por primera vez?"

Vi como él me mostraba una sonrisa triste mientras los dos nos envolvíamos en la red de los recuerdos.

**SHAORAN-**

-"como olvidarlo… te aseguro que no cambiaría ese día por nada en la vida"

Sus ojos verdes brillaron como solían hacerlo siempre.

-"shaoran"-dijo ella apretando mi mano.

-"dime"

-"te amo"

Me acerqué a ella y la besé.

-"y yo a ti más"

Una enfermera entró al cuarto de repente y se mostró algo preocupada al leer los papeles frente a la pequeña pantalla que mostraba el progreso de sakura.

-"no queda mucho tiempo"-dijo con voz firme.

Sus palabras me golpearon demasiado fuerte en el estómago.

Yo no era el que estaba en la camilla y me sentía morir por dentro.

Habría preferido sufrir en su lugar…

-"shaoran…"-su voz era suave y esforzada.

-"por favor… no digas nada más"

-"shaoran… yo…"

-"no hables, te estás haciendo daño"

-"te….a…"

-"por favor!... detente!"

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas y las de ella también.

-"amo"

El apretón de nuestras manos empezó a debilitarse.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-"s…sakura?"-dije con un hilillo de voz.

-"no…llores por… mi"

-"como me pides eso?"-las lágrimas en mis mejillas quemaban.

-"te…a…mo"

Su voz se extinguió y la enfermera puso su mano en mi hombro derecho.

-"no…"-su mano cayó en el lecho y la pequeña pantalla se apagó-"no!... no!... sakura?... me escuchas?... por favor… por…favor"

Tomé su mano entre las mías una vez más.

Estaban pesadas y no se sostenían por si solas.

Me sentí destrozado por dentro.

Por qué tenía que sufrir de este modo?

-"sakura…"-empecé a llorar sobre ella-"llévame con tigo… por favor"

-"señor, tranquilícese"

-"suélteme!"-le grité apartando su mano y volviendo mi mirada a sakura-"por favor… tiene que hacer algo… lo…que sea"

Me di por vencido.

**SAKURA-**

Me estreché el pecho al verlo sufrir así.

Había luchado hasta perder todas mis fuerzas… no había vuelta a atrás.

Seguía parada en la habitación, pero parecía que él no podía verme.

Yo si podía ver todo claramente.

Veía mi propio cuerpo yacer en el lecho.

Veía como shaoran lloraba desconsolado junto a mí.

Sentí una opresión demasiado fuerte en el estómago al verlo llorar así.

Traté de llorar pero nada salió de mis ojos.

Acaso los espíritus no lloran?

No soporté más y corrí hacia él.

Lo abracé desde atrás y me estreché fuertemente.

Podía sentir todo perfectamente.

Sentía su espalda frente a mí.

Sentía como mis brazos se apretaban alrededor de su torso.

Pero él no sentía nada.

Al fin una triste y solitaria lágrima salió de mis ojos.

La vi caer.

A tocar el suelo de repente empezaron a llover pétalos de rosa.

No se cómo pero, de repente, me encontraba en un valle extenso y verde.

El viento soplaba pero yo no sentía frio.

Estaba sentada sobre las ramas de un cerezo en flor.

Debajo del árbol, incrustada en el suelo, estaba mi propia lapida.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina al reconocerla.

Y entonces lo vi… caminando sin prisa con un ramo de flores amarillas en las manos.

**SHAORAN-**

Había pasado tanto tiempo.

Y seguía doliendo igual que el primer día.

Que pecado había cometido para merecer tanto dolor?

Miré el ramo de flores en mis manos y suspiré.

Algo oprimió mi pecho al llegar frente a la lápida de la única mujer que había amado.

Su nombre: sakura kinomoto.

Puse las flores frente a la lápida y respiré profundo.

No sé por qué, pero sentía como si alguien me mirara desde arriba.

Y cuando digo arriba no me refería a "arriba" de "cielo".

Alcé la mirada y mis pupilas se dilataron por un segundo.

Estaba alucinando?

Podía verla… PODIA VERLA.

Estaba sentada en una rama con un largo vestido blanco de mangas abombadas y un lazo en el pelo.

Su mano derecha apretaba su pecho como si estuviera viendo algo que le doliera.

Me sacudí un poco el cabello y volví la vista al árbol…

PODIA VERLA

**SAKURA-**

Podía verme?

-"hoe?"

Sus ojos ambarinos se mojaron de repente.

En serio estaba viéndome?

-"sa…sakura"-su voz entrecortada me golpeó en el pecho como un montón de alfileres.

-"shaoran"-me moví con cuidado y bajé del árbol, me sentí flotar hacia sus brazos.

Al fin pude sentir el contacto con su pecho.

Nos abrazamos casi sin creer lo que pasaba.

Yo ya no existía, el seguía respirando… como era posible que nos besáramos de ese modo?

Sus lágrimas mojaron mi rostro incapaz de llorar por sí mismo.

-"sakura"

-"cuanto tiempo ha pasado?"

-"no sabes?... ya pasaron 3 años y medio"

-"hoe?"

-"y sabes qué?"-él se acercó a mi oído y susurró-"te extraño como loco"

Sentí un pinchazo en mi pecho.

Acaso había pasado tanto tiempo?

Si yo solo había sentido dos o tres segundos.

Me puse a imaginar todo por lo que él había pasado y solo atiné a apretarme más contra su cuerpo.

-"no quiero dejarte aquí"

-"y yo no quiero que te vayas… pero tengo que dejarte ir"

**SHAORAN-**

Miré su rostro entristecido volverse borroso.

Sus manos empezaron a desaparecer.

-"shaoran!"-dijo tratando de apretarse contra mí-"ayúdame!... no quiero dejarte"

Me sentí impotente… que hacer?

Ella ya no existía más.

-"adiós"-

-"por favor… no te olvides de mí"

-"no podría hacer eso nunca... te amo"

La vi sonreír y desaparecer entre pétalos de cerezo.

Me quedé mirando el árbol por un rato.

Me di la vuelta y empecé mi camino a casa.

Claro que dolía el perderla!

Pero estoy seguro que algún día podremos estar juntos de nuevo.

Solo el saberlo me mantenía de un humor más o menos normal.

Fin


End file.
